<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow field by Zephyr (Newsboyhat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188150">Snow field</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsboyhat/pseuds/Zephyr'>Zephyr (Newsboyhat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsboyhat/pseuds/Zephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>I know this is really short and kinda not good but it's 1am I wrote it in an hour because I'm very cold and thought why not make wind cold too. Turns out projecting on fictional characters is kinda fun. Tune in next time for a fic about hyrule being sleep deprived and anxious.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snowquill set didn't fit Wind quite right, the sleeves of the top kept slipping over his hands, the pants were a bit too baggy and the shoes were a few sizes too big and kept chafing against the backs of his heels with each step. He was grateful for it though as he stepped outside the Snowfield stable and the full force of the cold hit him even with the snowquill clothes the frigid air still had him shivering and clutching tightly to the strap of his bag. </p>
<p>   Sounds of an argument caught Winds attention and had him glancing towards the right where he couldn't help smirking when he saw both Hyrule and Sky pointlessly trying to convince a shivering Legend to put on some pants while he kept insisting that the ruby circlet Wild gave him was keeping him warm enough. Behind the three Wind could see the others huddled around the nearby cooking pot and campfire chatting away and laughing. As much as he wanted to join them Wind was on a mission and that mission involved turning and walking away from the other heros past Wilds Version of Beedle who was busy turning into an ice cube and towards the secluded side of the stable empty save for a dog and some horses. </p>
<p>    Once he was far enough away from the noise Wind reached into the back slung over his shoulder and carefully pulled out his pictograph. The last time the strange time traveling mail man showed up Wind had sent a letter to Aryll promising to take as many photos during his adventure as he could. There was no way Wind could miss out on showing his sister what snow was. </p>
<p>   The first time he heard about it Wind had thought snow was some form of magic. It had taken a long time for the others to convince him that during winter it was just as normal a thing as rain. Which confused him even more to Wind winter just meant a few months where his heros outfit wasn't unbearably warm and that when he went swimming the water was slightly cold. Apparently that wasn't what it was like for the rest of the group though. A couple of months and several portals later Wind finally saw snow. It was the first time from the other hyrules that Wind felt truly in awe of what he was seeing like when he first started his adventure and first met the king of red lions. As much as the others said it wasn't Wind felt something about the Snow really was magical.</p>
<p>   He felt the same familiar sense of wonder as he gazed at the giant snow field north of the stable and at the giant mountains that rose up on either side of it. Holding the pictograph up, Wind began taking pictures of everything he could: the field, the mountains, the Snow covered trees,the weird blue thing Wild called a rhino. Slowly carefully making sure every picture was perfect before moving on to capture something else. 30 mins later the pictograph gently put back in his bag full of pictures that he couldn't wait to show his sister. </p>
<p>With some spare time until dinner Wind began wandering around the edges of the stable stopping near the shrine where the snow was noticeably deeper easily reaching his ankles. He crouched down and reached down to grab a hand full of the Snow at his feet forming it into a tightly packed ball before crushing it and repeating the process again. There was something soothing about it and he made a mental note to ask Wild if Wind could store some of the snow in his slate so he could take it back to Onset with him. It wouldn't last more than a few minutes on the island but the thought of getting to share a small part of his adventure with his family made Wind smile and his heart ache. It'd been a long time since they'd gone to his Hyrule. </p>
<p>   A loud whistle signaling dinner was ready snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly stood and headed towards the stable eager for something warm to eat and hoping everyone would believe when he said the tears in his eyes were just from the cold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>I know this is really short and kinda not good but it's 1am I wrote it in an hour because I'm very cold and thought why not make wind cold too. Turns out projecting on fictional characters is kinda fun. Tune in next time for a fic about hyrule being sleep deprived and anxious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>